The Things We Never Knew
by sMoShFiRe
Summary: Wait, what? There are 8 survivours of The 74th Hunger Games? But President Snow wouldn't- Oh! Of course, there's a catch. They're alive but can't escape the arena because there's a task they need to complete & it has to do with district 13. Isn't it gone?
1. Chapter 1: District 13 In The Arena

**AN: Hello! Yes, it's a new story! Of course, it's about The Hunger Games. Hey, I've started a new community about The Hunger Games actually and I would love you guys to join. PM me if you're interested and I've been sending random invites to random Hunger Games authors/fans. So check if I already invited you. If not, PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games and if I did, Rue and Cato would be alive or resurrected in the next movie/or book catching fire. **

**Main Characters: Katniss, Clove, Rue, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Peeta and Foxface.**

**Warning: Yes it is also a Cato/Katniss in the end but that's more of a side thing to the plot. **

**Chapter 1: District 13 In The Arena**

"They're not serious are they?" Clove screams as she throws one of her knives to the tree out of anger.

"I volunteered to kill people! Not so that I'm in the top 8, alive!" Clove starts to jump up and down furious at the announcement just recently.

"So you would rather come 3rddead?" Katniss remarks with a smirk on her face.

Then Clove decided to shut up.

"But I still don't understand. Eight winners? President Snow would never do that!" Peeta exclaims finally having the guts to speak up since Clove started throwing knives in his direction.

"There must be a catch. If the announcement was an hour ago, wouldn't they have picked us up?" Rue smartly concludes to the conversation.

"The little kid has a point." Cato stands up to stretch and sits back down, resting.

"Maybe they want us to all die in the arena?" Foxface suggests.

"Maybe they want us to do something for them in return for our lives." Rue saids as she places her head on Katniss's lap.

"That's it! That girl is right! Now let's go find it!" Marvel stands up as he tries and gets everyone's attention on him.

"What is there to find dumbass?" Cato smirks and rests his head on his arms lying down on a log.

"Oh, right. Why didn't they let nine instead of eight of us survive?" Marvel questions thinking about Glimmer.

"Stop obsessing over Glimmer, idiot." Thresh throws a small rock at Marvel's head as he groans.

Everyone starts to stare at Thresh. No one thought he would say that, it was more or a Cato thing to do to Marvel.

"Why didn't they let seven instead of eight of us survive?" Cato complains as he glares at Marvel.

"So there are eight of us." Katniss stands up before continuing.

"Me, Peeta-"

"You always have to say Peeta second or first." Cato complains out of jealousy. He always wants to be first.

"Whatever. So there is Me, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Clove, Foxface and this jackass over here."

Katniss points to Cato right next to her as she saids 'this jackass over here.'

"Do you think…that for some reason the capitol actually chose us out of the 24 kids here or maybe it was that they just wanted 8 people?"

Everyone started to think for a while, but before anyone could answer Katniss's question, an announcement was made by Seneca Crane.

"Attention winning tributes, as you know we've said that you have all won. But that doesn't mean you'll be leaving the arena anytime soon. That district 11 girl was right, we need something, and in exchange? Your lives. There have been strange sightings that there is still a district 13."

Everyone is in shock. That's impossible; district 13 got ambushed in the dark day."

"The capitol found district 13, it turns out they were living underground. By the time we go there, all the remaining people ran away."

"But why are we staying at the arena then?" Peeta asks.

"Because then ran into a part of the arena we haven't used for a very long while. It was about 50 years ago we stopped using it because it was useless and the arena was big enough. Then 15 years after that, they decided to delete all the data about it, so now we don't know where it is. No gamemaker has worked that long here to remember."

"How did they get into the arena?"

"Because they broke the force field around it. Now you guys have to look for district 13, or else your lives are gone and so are your families. To make it even more fun for the capitol, we'll destroy district 12."

Peeta and Katniss stared at each other before giving each other a nod. They know they can do it.

"So are we clear tributes?"

"Yes sir." The 8 of them say at the same time.

"Wait, is all of Panem watching this?" Foxface asks confused. Why would they say that all in front of Panem?

"Actually, Panem thinks that The 74th Hunger Games are finished. So that means, to your families, you are all dead."

"How can you show them footage of us dying when we haven't?" Clove rages as she loves her family very much and misses her teacher who trained her to be in The Hunger Games.

"You've all had a time where you were almost killed or even just tripped over a rock. So we edited everything to make you guys look like you died. The winner? There were 9 of you left and the boy from 10 was hiding, so we thought he was most useless and let him survive."

That guy was so lucky. Everyone knew it, and wished they were him.

"Well, I'm off tributes and I'll be watching you so you better start working."

…

"Aggh!" Cato yells as he punches a tree. His fist is now bloody and bruised, and Katniss feels like she needs to help him.

"Cato!" She yells as she runs to him and gently takes his hand into her own.

"Don't do that, we're going to sort something out."

Katniss carefully drags him down to the ground so he can sit down and sits next to him with a first aid kit in her lap.

"Where'd you get that?" Thresh questions her.

"Sponsors." Katniss simply replies before fixing up Cato's hand.

She doesn't want anyone dying right now. Even if it's her enemy.

She applies some cream on his hand as he lets out a groan. Katniss pats his shoulder before continuing what she was doing.

"Ohh-looks like somebody is jealous." Clove laughs as she looks at Peeta's face which is furious right now.

Everyone turns around to stare at him which causes him to blush from embarrassment.

Even Rue starts to giggle as she makes her way to sit next to Clove.

"Can I sleep on your lap because Katniss is busy with Cato?" Rue innocently asks as she doesn't wait for an answer but places her head on Clove's lap.

Clove lets out a groan but mumbles fine anyway.

Cato moans painfully a second time as Katniss accidently pushes on his bruise.

"Sorry." She mumbles as she wraps the bandage around his hand.

"Guys! This is just awkward; we got to think of a plan!" Marvel stands up and puts his hand up to the sky like a leader.

"Sit down Marvel!" Cato shouts in a cold voice and Marvel, being scared of Cato, obeys him straight away.

"I'm the leader of this group." Cato tries to stand up but Katniss pushes him back down.

"Stop Cato! I'm not done." Cato lets out a sighs and decides to do what Katniss tells him to do.

"Looks like someone is whipped." Marvel smirks but soon regrets as he sees the look on Cato's face.

"Ignore him." Katniss demands and then let's go of his hand.

"Done! So now we have to sort out what we're doing." Katniss stands up and glares at both Marvel and Cato.

"No one is the leader ok boys? We're trying to help each other out and all you can do is complain about who's the leader?"

Katniss grabs a bunch of sticks and puts them in the middle of the circle that they're sitting in.

"Let's start a fire first. It's getting dark." Everyone nods their head before getting up and searching for sticks and such to start a fire.

…

**AN: Sorry if anyone was out of character! I don't know if I should continue or not… Please FAVIEW (Favourite and review) and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The fantastic four

**AN: OH MY GOD! 20 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER? I TRULY LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK (ON REVIEWING)! I READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET, NO MATTER HOW SHORT OR LONG IT IS! SO WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2: The Fantastic Four**

"So, what we'll do first is mark out where most of us have been." Katniss commands as she stood up beside the fire, coming up with ideas.

"For a group with no leader, you sure are bossy." Foxface mumbles, mostly to herself but everyone hears and you can listen to the silent chuckles around the fire.

"Whatever; I'm trying my best to come up with things that provides and benefits all of us." Katniss decides to sit down next to Peeta and starts to whisper things into his ear as he starts to laugh and looks around the fire, and meets a glare from Cato.

"Jealous, big guy?" Peeta laughs.

"No, I'm just wondering why you guys are making jokes about shit when all of our fucking lives are in danger, not to mention our family!" Cato was actually telling the truth when he said that. He wasn't jealous, well, maybe a little but his still a little worried.

"Cato is right Peeta." Katniss glances at him and smiles, so Peeta knows that she's not mad or anything.

"So how about starting on that plan of yours, Katniss?" Clove suggests, bored as hell.

"Ok, well I went to that lake with those big rocks. You remember Marvel and Clove? You too Cato, you guys were trying to kill me." Katniss lays her head on the ground and sighs.

"That place has a cave nearby, me and Katniss went in there and she took care of me." Peeta saids in a boring voice.

The next person is Marvel, who is too busy breaking twigs to pay attention.

"What is it Marvel? Too busy training on twigs to see if you can break someone's neck?" Cato snickers. 

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Rue stands up from her spot and stomps her foot on the ground.

"Let's split up! Districts 13 are people just like us, there human. This means they think like us. They can't live on a mysterious part of the arena without any food! So let's find clues. Let's think about what would happen if we were in that situation."

Everyone has their jaws on the floor.

"I didn't know you've matured so much Rue." Thresh remarks with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you!" Rue turns around to look at Thresh and flashes him a wide grin.

"So…how about we split up into two groups?" Clove asks everyone.

"Okay. So these are the groups." Marvel stands up like his the leader and starts picking out the groups randomly.

"Cato, Rue, Katniss and me. While the other group is Clove, Thresh, Foxface and Peeta."

"Are the teams enough and fair?" Foxface asks as she cares a lot about fairness.

"Well look at it this way." It's Cato's turn to stand up and make a speech.

"There are two tough guys, me and Thresh. We're in different groups from each other. There are two girls who are really talented with weapons, Clove and Katniss. There in separate groups. There are two other boys to bring a punch to the groups, Peeta and Marvel. Also the girls that are very sneaky, Rue and Foxface."

"So what do we do if one group finds a clue?" Clove asks curiously.

"Then how about we shoot an arrow with fire on the tip in the air?" Peeta suggests.

"We know Katniss can shoot arrows, but how about your group?" Marvel questions, knowing that none of those people are actually that talented when a bow and arrow is available and right in front of their eyes.

"I can, a bit. I can get a good shot most of the time but I'm not as good as Katniss." Foxface nervously stands up and puts her hand up.

"How about we go to sleep now and get a head start in the morning?" Marvel proclaims.

"Ok." Everyone saids and a few yawns are followed along by that statement.

"Night everyone." Rue yawns and places her head on Katniss's lap.

"Good night guys." Katniss states as she places her head on her sleeping bag, using it as a pillow.

"Sweet dreams, girl on fire." Cato smirks as he opens one eye to glance and Katniss who was glaring at him but now peacefully trying to sleep.

"Sorry, night suckers." Cato slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

"Night."

"See you in the morning."

"See you guys later."

"Good night."

As everyone starts saying there good nights, they all slowly drift to sleep.

**AN: I'm sorry if this was really short! But it's really late in my country, and I'm almost falling asleep on my computer. I tried to update in 1-2 days because the unbelievable amount of reviews. So please keep FAVIEWING! SO REMEMBER, FAVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Piggybacks And Awkward Convos

**AN: Hello! I'm updating because of the reviews you all gave me! Aww, how I love you guys so much! Please be thankful that I'm updating today because today is the day of my grandfather's death anniversary. I didn't have time to update because you know, I had to go to his grave and put flowers and stuff like that. It was a sad moment for my family like every year, but we must pay our respect for he has done. But I had to update because I need to thank you for all you've done, which is reviewing!****!**

**Chapter 5: Piggybacks And Awkward Conversations**

**Group 1:**

Cato starts leading everyone, because he was born to be a leader. No one was complaining, except for Katniss of course but she was too busy looking after Rue.

"I think we should follow the blood!" Marvel suggests as the group stops to see dried blood formin a trail.

"It's dried blood from a recent victim." Cato responds as he gently touches the now brown colored blood with a finger.

"That was gross, Cato." Katniss puts on a face of disgust as the blood starts to dry on his finger.

Cato looks up from his finger to stare at Katniss's beautiful face and smirks. He playfully tries to touch Katniss with his bloody finger and Katniss doesn't show any emotion.

"I was just in The Hunger Games Cato, I think I've touched someone else's blood before. Besides, you're so childish so just stop!" Katniss remarks and then walks infront of Cato with Rue holding her hand following.

"Hey, I'm the leader!" Cato growL's in a childish voice.

"You're not exactly a good one." Katnids replies as she continues to walk with Rue.

"How can we find any clues?" Rue asks looking up to Katniss.

Katniss gives her a warm smile and saids to just keep looking.

Suddenly, Cato paces faster so he was in front othese two girls and turned around to give Katniss a devilish grin.

"Fine, lead us whatever way you want, just stop making such a big deal out of it!" Katniss shouts ahedge starts to slow down.

"Can we stop? I'm getting tired and my feet hurt." Katniss groans as she sits down beside a tree.

"No one else is tired." Marvel yells as he continues to follow Cato.

Cato then stop and Marvel then bumps into his back and falls on the ground. He hears Cato snicker before seeing him head over to Katniss.

"Come on, I'm going to give you a piggy back." Cato smirks as Katniss's shocking reaction.

"What? No!"

"Why not?" Cato face cones closer to Katniss' as blood starts to rush to her cheeks and her blush started to become more noticeable.

"Because...Rue can't walk by herself."

"But I'm not! I'm walking with you three!" Rue innocently replies as she has no idea of the situation's matter.

"Fine." Katniss states as she stands up and brushes some dirt off her butThe hen she jumps on Cato's back and he pushes her up more, with the sudden contact Katniss starts to blush.

"Enjoying this aren't you?" Cato smirks as the team continues to walk.

**Group 2: **

"We are, so losing!" Peeta screams into the sky as birds start to make panicing sounds and fly away.

"We are not so shut up." Clove growls as she hits Peeta on head.

"Fine." Peeta miserable continues to walk and try's to start up a conversation with Thresh.

"So, I'm guessing you're starting to miss Rue?" Peeta nervously remarks.

"Yep." Thresh simply saids.

"Yeah, I'm missing Katniss too." Peeta starts to get more nervous by the minute as Thresh does not make a sound.

"So do you think that we can find district 13?" Peeta curiously asks.

"Only time will tell." Thresh states as he started to walk faster.

"Okay I give up." Peeta proclaims before heading over to Clove.

"Hello." Peeta kindly greets Clove as she grips her knife in her right hand.

"Hi." Clove saids as she tries to look for clues.

"Do you think we'll fund the first clue?" Peeta saids as he looks up to the sky.

"Of course-"

Before Clove could finish, an arrow with a flame on the tip was shot into the sky.

"Crap." They all say as they stare at the sky.

_**Finally, group 2 managered to find group 1 who have just started a camp fire...**_

__"Katniss!" Peeta yells as he races to Katniss who is sitting next to Cato blushing madly.

"Why are you so red?" Peeta asks.

"No reason..." Katniss saids as she rubs her hands together near the fire.

"So what clue did you guys find?" Foxface asks as she was angry that her group wasn't the first to find a clue.

"Well..."

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! THIS ISN'T DETAILED ENOUGH, PLUS IT'S SHORT! MOST OF YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE TEAMS BOND, SO DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY'RE GOING TO SPLIT UP AGAIN. PROMISE IF YOU GUYS REVIEW ALOT THAT MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND BETTER. SO PLEASE, FAVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Race

**AN: Ok, for the last chapter I got less than 10 reviews, which makes me really sad . So how about making it up to me, for this chapter? Ok, anyway, I've started reading The Hunger Games book and started reading it yesterday, and I'm addicted! I understand the story so much more, and have almost finished! I'm not really into reading novels but this story totally got me hooked! **

**Chapter 4: The Race**

"Well…we found footprints." Cato smirks victoriously as he took a step to his side and showed them the footprints visible but the campfire.

"Footprints? How do you know that they're not someone else's?" Clove stubbornly yelled at Cato for his stupidity.

"That's not all we found!" Katniss interrupts as she steps in front of Cato and displays an id card in her hands.

…

Name: Grants Fereliss

Birthday: 07/24/...

Born: District 13

Sex: Male

Job: …

…

"Darn it! We don't know his job or what year he was born because it's gotten scratched off!" Foxface grumbles as she takes a close look at it.

"Doesn't matter. It was found in a lake nearby from here and the guy is from District 13." Marvel mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How did you find it in a lake? I mean, what were you doing in a lake?" Peeta asks curiously as he crosses his arms against his chest.

"You mean what were Katniss and Cato doing in a lake!" Rue giggles innocently as everyone's eyes are on Katniss. Not Cato, because he was staring at Katniss smirking too, blinding in with the crowd.

Katniss was blushing furiously and was looking down at the ground pretending she had no idea all eyes were on her. She started to remember what happened in and before the lake…She then explained what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Let me down you bastard!" Katniss screeched at the top of her lungs._

_Cato had turned her piggyback ride into some sort of sick race with Marvel carrying Rue._

_Because Rue was very light, Marvel had her legs on his shoulders and her holding his head._

_They were having a race, and Marvel was winning, even though Cato was faster than him. It was Katniss's fault, I mean he was her age; he was just lucky that she was very skinny and fit._

_Cato was giving Katniss a piggyback ride, but he was still struggling to run._

_So he put her down and 'threw' her over his shoulder, his ass in her face._

_She was yelling angrily as she started to feel stomach pains._

_Cato started laughing as he started to catch up with Marvel and Rue, then they spotted a lake where they decided that would be the finish line._

_Cato and Katniss won by 2 seconds. Rue started complaining while Marvel just forgot about it._

_Cato was very competitive, and started jumping up and down with Katniss still crying out in pain and yelling, "You bastard." _

_Cato after a lot of excitement threw Katniss in the river._

_He took off his shirt like he was a soccer player who just scored a goal and then jumped in the river too._

"_Yeah! You suck balls Marvel!" Cato yelled as he was shirtless in the lake with Katniss who was growling and then decided to sit on the giant rock in the middle of the lake._

"_See? Getting a bruise on your stomach was so worth it!" Cato laughed as Katniss hugged herself shaking from the cold water and glared at Cato._

_He grabbed her from the rock and gave her a big hug._

"_We won! We-"_

"_That's enough Cato! We need to get moving!" Marvel yelled as Cato was throwing Katniss in the air and catching her._

"_Stop!" Katniss cried furiously as he gave her another hug._

"_That's it!" As Cato threw her up Katniss quickly pushed his head in the water and he let go._

_He stayed in the water for a while then Katniss immediately regrets shoving his head in the water and started to shout his name._

"_Cato! Cato! This isn't a joke…" Katniss didn't want anyone dying so she then grabbed his head out of the water._

_He had an id card in his mouth, and he spat it out into his hand._

"_Look what I found!" Cato smirked as he examined the card in his hand._

"_**Aww, was my lil'Katniss upset that I might have died?" Cato chuckled as he started to stroke her cheek.**_

"_**I just don't want anyone dying anymore." Katniss croaked as she stared at his hand caressing her cheek.**_

"_**Whatever. Shoot that arrow!"**_

_End Flashback_

"You didn't need to tell that part!" Katniss yelled at Cato.

(If you didn't realize, the bold words were Cato talking, but I tried putting his words in third person and Katniss's third person too.)

"I just did." Cato snickered and then broke a stick and placed it in the fire.

Peeta let out a growl but knew it wasn't Katniss' fault so didn't mention it.

"It doesn't matter anyway; at least you got the ID card." Thresh mumbles as he takes it from Cato's hands.

"It's crafty."

"What do we do now?" Clove growls as she waited impatiently for Katniss' story to end.

"I say follow the footprints." Peeta saids with no emotion in his voice.

"I say don't. We've pretty much established the fact that their probably someone from before the District 13 people escaped." Foxface dumbly remarks as she takes a closer look at the footprints.

"But-"

"Ok, I guess." Marvel nods as he sits down near the campfire.

Everyone sits down and Peeta starts to think of a conversation to talk with Katniss.

"Everything in our group was…awkward."

Katniss laughs at Peeta's expression and sits down next to him.

"Ours wasn't awkward but terribly annoying. I mean, Rue enjoyed it because she didn't have to walk a lot, Cato enjoyed it because he won, Marvel didn't really give a crap, I mean he did choose the groups. But I hated it. Cato runs to fast and him carrying me is really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I feel for you." They both have a good laugh and realize that most people are sleeping.

"I guess, good night?"

"Yep, sweet dreams."

**AN: I know I said the groups would bond in this chapter, but I meant chapter 5 or 6. Sorry! But you guys have to review ok? You need to make up for the fact that you didn't review last chapter! But thank you to everyone who did review! I really do appreciate it, and I feel like a bitch saying you HAVE to review. But I just really love reviews! Sorry if it seemed harsh. I can't force reviews, though I want them! So please, FAVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Decoy

**AN: Hello! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! But could you guys please review more? I mean, I was getting at least 20 reviews per chapter at the beginning, and now you guys are started to not review. Wait, now that I think about it I got 18 reviews for the last chapter. Who am I kidding? That's heaps! (For me…) I appreciate it! **

**Chapter 5: The Decoy **

"WAKE UP WEAKLINGS!" Cato yelled harshly as he was wide awake and trying to get everyone up.

"Today, we're going to try and find District 13 once and for all! So then I can get away from all you bitches."

Everyone woke up rubbing their ears and stretching their arms, except for Katniss who stood up straight away and walked over to Cato and gave him a slap.

"What's wrong with you? We were all asleep, and plus, why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Why did you slap me, bitch!"

"You no right to call me or anyone else bitch!"

"I don't need to listen to you!"

"You do need too, or else-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone turned their heads to Thresh, who was shouting furiously.

He stood in the middle or Cato and Katniss, pushing them away from each other.

"You guys seriously want us and our families killed, don't you? Especially you Katniss! I can understand Cato a tiny bit, but you? Your district will be destroyed if we don't work together! We can't afford to fight right now! From now on, we're separating the groups!"

Everyone had a confused look on their faces and then Thresh continued.

"Cato and Katniss, you're in a group. Clove and Peeta, Rue and Foxface, Marvel and me."

"What?" Cato, Katniss, Peeta and Clove yelled.

"Look, I'm putting you with someone you're most likely to fight with. So then you can bond. So stop complaining and-"

"That sounds really great Thresh. But I think we should stick in our groups for a while, to know what District 13 are capable of and if they have any weapons. Then, we'll try this bonding thing." Marvel suggests.

"Fine." Thresh mutters as he steps away from Cato and Katniss as they then glare at each other.

"I guess that we should really start now." Foxface remarks as everyone agrees by nodding their head.

…

"Peeta, stop being so bossy!" Clove complains as Peeta starts ordering the group around.

"'I'm just trying to help!" Peeta defends himself as he puts his hands up.

"I think we should just keep going straight." Foxface suggests, trying to break the tension between Clove and Peeta.

"Fine, its better advice then Peeta would ever give!" Clove teases as she sticks her tongue out and pulls out a knife from under her top, which turned out to have some sort of belt with two knives on it.

"Why do you still have that?" Thresh demands an answer as Clove fearfully turns her head around to meet Thresh's face.

"The careers, me, Cato and Marvel planned to keep a weapon each when we found out that there would be 8 winners of the Hunger Games. We thought it was some sort of trick."

"Why do you it have it now though?"

"I don't know, I just bring it just in case."

"When we get back to the other group, you're putting your weapons where everyone else's are. The only people that are supposed to have weapons are Katniss and Foxface."

"Look, I just wanted to cut some-"

"I don't care, keep it for now but don't use it."

"Fine." Clove growls as she puts it on her belt hidden under her top again.

"Look!" Foxface points into the sky, as there was smoke coming out of some trees.

"We have to go, quick!" Thresh shouts as they all start running.

"Oww!" Clove cries out as she falls over.

Thresh and Foxface keep running, but Peeta stops and turns around to see Clove on the ground rubbing her leg.

"Hurry, they might run off!" Peeta yells to Clove.

"I would, but I can't!" Clove yelps as she holds onto her foot.

"Fine then, I'll help!" Peeta runs to Clove and carries her bridal style.

He then races away to Foxface and Thresh, who are up ahead.

…

"What's that fire Katniss?" Rue asks as Katniss was giving her a piggyback.

"I don't know…" Katniss mutters then turns her head to Marvel.

"Do you know what it is? I think it might be District 13!"

"I'll aim my spear at it and see if someone cries." Marvel replies.

Katniss stops in her tracks and gives Marvel a weird look.

"All the weapons except for the bow and arrows should be at our campfire with the other group!"

"The careers decided to keep their weapons, just in case." Cato replies with a cocky smile as he shows Katniss his sword.

"Well, you have to put it back when we get back to the campfire!" Katniss replies, then turns her head back to the smoke.

"It must be District 13! Let's go!"

Katniss gently puts Rue on the ground and gives her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Rue; I can't run with you on my back."

"It's okay."

They all start running, Rue behind.

"Hey, it's not fair to let Rue run." Cato states as they all stop to wait for Rue.

"Katniss can't carry you because she's weak; but I can." Cato smirks as he places Rue on her shoulders and they all start to run again.

…

"SHIT!"

"FUCK!"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES!"

"THOSE IDIOTS SHOULD-"

"Stop swearing you boys! Rue is here!" Katniss complains as Marvel and Cato keep swearing.

"We don't need to listen-"

"What are you doing here?"

Cato, Marvel, Rue and Katniss turn around to see the other group.

"Damn it! They beat us to it!" Clove complains as she shouts at Peeta to put her down.

"Katniss, do you have that first aid kit? Clove hurt her foot."

"Sure."

Katniss walks over to Clove and starts to put bandages on her ankle while Thresh and Peeta walk to the other boys.

"It was a decoy; District 13 are smarter than we thought." Marvel states, as they stare at the campfire.

"Darn it." Thresh mumbles as they wait for Katniss to finish up Clove's leg.

"Wait! We could look for clues around the fire; see if there've dropped anything." Peeta proclaims as the boys start looking around the campfire.

"Found something!" Marvel shouts as he picks up a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Rue asks.

_Don't worry Vince. The weapons may be destroyed; but we still have the food. –Grants_

Marvel reads aloud.

"We have that guy's id!" Foxface seems shocked if they keep finding this Grants guy's stuff.

"Yeah, I say we go back to the campfire in case they try and steal our weapons." Clove saids as she tries and stands up.

"Ok." Everyone else saids as they start to walk back to the campfire.

…

There was one thing that kept bothering Katniss;

Was there really a man named Grant from District 13?

…

**AN: That is not a cliffhanger; It's something to keep you thinking, but don't inspect anything about in the next chapter. Enough bonding? Do you think there should be Cleeta in this story? Clove and Peeta, I don't really care if they end up together or stay single. I don't ship them or anything, I never even thought about that couple but I wouldn't mind writing about them for you guys in this story. So how about it? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE CLEETA OR NOT! REMEMBER, FAVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Clues

**AN: Hello! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I TRULY APPRECIATE IT! It would be also to get more than 20 reviews for this chapter! Also I know you guys have been requesting a lot of side pairings, so let me get this straight. RUE, does not get paired up with anyone. I mean, she is twelve! Foxface and Thresh, maybe a few hints of romance but that's not a pairing. Clove and Peeta, with all the requests I've been getting I'm going to say yes. Marvel stays single; remember his supposed to still love Glimmer! Also, who think Alexander Ludwig (plays Cato) should be in the sequel, but this time play Finnick Odair? That would be totally awesome! Let's all go complain to the new director shall we? **

**Chapter 6: Clues**

"Cato, why are you so upset?" Katnissasks him as she walks over to him on the other side of the campfire.

"It was just a decoy!" Cato growled as he then punched a thick log.

Everyone was asleep except for Katniss and Cato who were on watch to see if someone from district 13 would come and try and take their weapons.

They knew that if they did lose their weapons the capitol would send in some new ones but they don't want to risk getting into trouble.

"So what? You found that id. It's the biggest clue we have so far." Katniss assures Cato.

"If it's a clue, why isn't it getting us anywhere?" Cato yelled, mad for no reason and taking it out all on poor Katniss.

"Like Rue said, District 13 is human, they think like us and we just got to pretend we're them. Besides, to tell you the truth I think that id is a fake."

Cato then shockingly turned to Katniss, who was indeed surprised.

"What?"

"It has to be! We keep finding these things with Grant on them. Like who would be stupid enough to leave a note from Grant where the decoy was?"

Cato started to think for a while before shaking his head.

"Why would they think we were going to go in the lake? You're such an idiot Katniss." Cato smirked as he successfully got Katniss upset like he wanted too.

"Thresh saids we need to stop fighting. That's exactly why I'm being friendly; trying to tell you we'll find them. But why? You just push me away every single time." Katniss' voice cracks at the last word and before Cato can respond they both hear a yawn.

"So is it my turn to keep watch? I'll wake up Thresh." Foxface smiles and then walks over to Thresh to wake them up.

Rue didn't have a shift; they decided that if someone came by from district 13 she couldn't do anything about it. So Thresh happily decided to do two shifts.

It was Marvel and Thresh, Foxface and Thresh, Peeta and Clove, Katniss and Cato.

Thresh said that Clove and Peeta had to be together, since he was in their group he saw a lot of fights happening.

He also said Cato and Katniss had to be together for all the same reasons.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep now." Katniss let out a fake yawn.

She then glanced at Cato who was staring at her, and he they made eye contact.

Hurt. That was what was in her eyes, hurt.

Katniss got comfortable in her sleeping bag and then drifted off to sleep.

Cato on the other hand got comfortable in his sleeping bag but couldn't get to sleep at all.

For the first time, he felt guilt.

…

"Now, time to get into partners!" Thresh yelled as everyone was eating some breakfast.

"Cato and Katniss, Clove and Peeta, Rue and Foxface, me and Marvel."

Everyone got into partners and then Marvel decided to continue.

"Ok, Cato and Katniss you head north, Peeta and Clove you head south, Foxface and Rue go west, Me and Thresh head east. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads before finishing off their breakfast. Once all done, they started to hike in the direction Marvel ordered them to.

…

"Katniss?" Cato yelled as Katniss was pacing really fast and was way ahead of Cato.

"What?" Katniss arrogantly shouted back and started to run as Cato caught up to her.

"Stop being a baby!" Cato yelled as he grabbed her wrists, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well, you've got me now what do you want?"

"Thresh said work together, now come on, let's work together." Cato let go of one wrist and held Katniss' hand as they walked together looking for clues.

"You can let go of my hand now." Katniss growled.

"Why? So you can run off again?" Cato asked as he held her hand up, fingers intertwined.

Katniss blushed and then muttered no.

Cato then let go of her hand and laughed.

"You're so scared about me touching you. Now, you better remember I'm only being nice to you so we can see our families again."

"I know." Katniss replied and they started to look around for footprints or notes.

…

"Seriously, that was just a tiny bit stupid Peeta." Clove giggled as Peeta had just said he found footprints.

It turned out it was their own, and Clove found it so funny she didn't even get mad but laughed.

"You're hilarious! Didn't know lover boy could be so stupid!" Clove continued to laugh but Peeta just sat down and leaned on a tree, waiting for her to stop.

"I can't help that was so funny!" Clove stopped laughing and pretended to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Don't call me lover boy! Katniss and I? All an act, so don't call me that!"

"If it was all an act then why do you act like you care about her so much?" Clove asked kicking a stick away from her foot.

"She's obviously attracted to Cato. Fine I do like her, but it's not like I have a chance compared to that guy!"

"You're right, you don't have a chance. But he doesn't like her, so don't worry about it. I get to keep my nickname, and you can keep her. Happy?"

"Do you like Cato?"

"Like his my annoying older brother." Clove laughed and grabbed Peeta's hand to pull him up.

"Shall we go now?"

"We shall."

…

"There has to be some clues around here! Hey Rue, look up in the trees!" Foxface ordered and Rue then climbed up a tree, jumping to a few others.

"No way!" Rue looked shocked.

"What is it? Rue!" Foxface shouted as Rue climbed back down the tree and had something in her hands.

…

"I'm worried about Rue." Thresh saids to Marvel.

"Well, I'm worried about what they're doing to Glimmer's dead body." Marvel replied as Thresh then raised an eyebrow.

"You really liked her didn't you?"

"Yep, but I got to move on. Foxface seems like a nice girl, let her take care of Rue."

"I guess."

"Now come on, time for clues!" Marvel remarks as they continue to walk around.

…

**AN: Hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry if there wasn't enough Foxface/Rue and Marvel/Thresh bonding. Not romantically, Of course. I still think Alexander Ludwig should play Finnick Odair! If not, then maybe Alex Pettyfer or Zac Efron? But if they let Alexander. Because in iCarly Victoria Justice was a guest star twice and played two different characters? So why not the hunger games? Everyone with me? Anyway, remember to FAVIEW! I would love more then 20 reviews for this chappie! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mockingjays Sings

**AN: Oh my god, I love you all so much for reviewing, thank you! It was hell a lot of reviews, more than 20 like I wanted! Also, I have a question; do you guys go on wattpad? You know that website with original stories? Well, I make stories there too! My account name is **_**xXChase_MeXx**_** so please check out my stories and stuff! Anyway, back with the story…**

**Chapter 7: The Mockingjays Sing**

"Rue! What did you find?" Foxface yelled as Rue climbed down the tree.

She had something in her hands, and it was big.

"I found… an arm!" Rue threw the bloody arm on the ground, and Foxface put on a face of disgust.

"Rue…I'm pretty sure that's a dead tribute's arm. Maybe one of the careers killed a tribute slowly and painfully?" Foxface questioned as she examined the arm without touching it.

"But it has a tattoo on it! It said's _The Capitol's Lost, District 13._ Why would it say that?"

Foxface thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I've got a pretty good idea what it means. But if it's from District 13, what can we do? Bring it with us until we meet the others?"

"Yes." Rue innocently replied.

"We can't! It's all bloody and eww…" Foxface touched it before quickly drawing her hand back and shivering.

"I'll put it in my orange backpack then." Rue picks it up without hesitating and unzips her backpack and puts it in. Foxface has a face of horror, about how a little girl could touch something so disgusting and not care that much anyway.

"You're from District 5. You may not be rich, but you're not that poor either. I'm from 11, where we have to live in poverty every day. I'll risk what I have to risk, to get back to my family." Rue saids in a calming voice.

Foxface blinks and then suddenly she has a full understanding of Rue, so then nods her head.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'll try harder." Foxface apologizes. Rue gives her a smile, and then throws her backpack over her shoulder.

She securely tightens its straps around her arms and then laughs.

"I hope the blood won't put a stain on the beautiful orange of this bag." Rue strokes a part of her bag she can reach and Foxface just laughs at how adorable and mature she can be at the same time.

"Right; let's move on." Foxface mutters nicely to Rue and then offers her a hand.

Rue then starts to whistle a tune, and they could hear the mockingjays sing to it. Foxface and Rue weren't the only ones who could hear it…

…

"Rue!" Katniss yelled as she heard the mockingjays sing.

"Oi, it's just a bunch of mockingjays not Rue." Cato muttered before yawning and stretching his arms.

"I meant something else." Katniss groaned. She meant that she knew Rue made those mockingjays sing, but Cato wouldn't understand.

"Go back to sleep." Cato arrogantly shouts before yanking Katniss to the ground with him.

"Let me go! You've been sleeping for almost 2 hours! Just because you were walking for 3 hours…little baby." Katniss muttered the last few words.

"Jeez Cato, thought you were a strong career…" Katniss joked as Cato held her in his arms.

"No seriously bitch, let me go…" Katniss moaned and tried kicking him but failed.

"Thresh said no fighting." Cato replied smirking.

"Since when did you take orders from Thresh?" Katniss giggled as Cato immediately let go and sat up.

"I don't." He mumbled and stood up.

"On second thought, I'm not that tired anymore. Come on, let's go find clues."

Cato offered Katniss a hand and she took it, standing up straight before letting go of his hand.

"You have such a big ego." Katniss grumbled as she flicked his head with her thumb and index finger.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't say it did, I'm just stating facts." Katniss saids a matter of fact, before walking over to her bow and arrows.

Katniss whistled a tune, and then the mockingjays sang along.

"So you were stroking my hair when I was sleeping." Cato stated with a devilish grin, as Katniss started to blush.

"You asked for it, and I wanted you to stop throwing you're stupid tantrums!" Katniss yelled and the mockingjays stopped singing.

Sounded like they were scared of her current voice.

"Really? Why didn't you go to sleep?"

"Because I wasn't tired, and yes that is the truth!"

"So your saying that you were lying about why you were stroking my hair?"

"NO!"

…

"The Mockingjays are starting to piss me off." Clove groaned as she heard the mockingjays sing.

"They're beautiful." Peeta replied as they kept walking.

"Any more footprints Peeta?" Clove laughed.

She would not let him live it down. Him finding his own footprints, amazing. *note the sarcasm*

"Let it go Clovey." Peeta saids and starts to laugh when Clove growls at the nickname.

"I hate that nickname."

"I hate that you keep mentioning that one mistake."

"Interesting." Clove sarcastically remarks and then they see an arrow heading their way.

"Peeta!" Clove pushes Peeta to the ground then ducking as the arrow flew passes them and going through a tree.

"That was lucky." Peeta saids as Clove rolled off him.

"Yes, if it weren't for me…" Clove spoke as she walked over to the arrow that had a note attached to it.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you…" Peeta followed Clove.

"There's a note attached to it."

"I've got a new nickname for you." Peeta remarked ignoring what Clove recently said.

"Four-Leaf Clover girl."

Clove laughed at how cheesy the nickname sounded.

"That sounds so cheesy and stupid. Anyway the note saids…"

Clove's face looked scared. She started to tremble, and Peeta wondered what the note said that made her look so…innocent.

"We're watching you, so watch out." Peeta read aloud from the note in Clove's hand.

"Somebody is watching us…" Clove whispered fearfully.

"District 13…" Peeta mumbled.

…

"What's up with the note?" Marvel asked as he held the spear burnt at the tip in his hand.

There was a small note attached to it, and Thresh grabbed it quickly, very alarmed.

"It saids that somebody is watching us." Thresh calmly saids as Marvel then raises an eyebrow.

"Did I hear you right? Somebody is-"

"Watching us. District 13 I guess…"

Thresh didn't seem scared or anything. He looked calm and prepared for anything that district 13 would throw at them.

"Wait; tell me about that clue before." Marvel looked at Thresh, waiting for him to respond.

"Don't worry, It was just I thought district 13 had something to do with the mockingjays singing. But then I figured it was Rue or Katniss, they did it when we were all trying to kill each other in The Hunger Games."

"Oh. Ok." Marvel awkwardly looked down to the ground.

…

"They might be watching us now!" Katniss yelled as she clung onto Cato.

"Don't you get the message? They are." Cato groaned.

At these times, they wondered if the gamemakers actually were watching out for them.

They wouldn't really care though. They probably wanted them to suffer but help them at the same time.

"I'm kind scared, but I have to be strong, to see Prim again." Katniss let go of Cato and straighten down her top and brushing off some dust.

"You're so open to me." Cato proclaimed which made Katniss shocked at his comment.

"I guess…because you'll be honest, bad or not. You also don't me really well, so you can't judge me…"

"Ok, that's pretty fair."

…

While everyone else was getting a message that someone was watching them, Rue and Foxface got something a bit more in their message.

"We're watching you so watch out. Also, where's my arm?" Foxface read aloud and Rue screamed.

"It's a man's arm that is still alive…" Rue muttered as a few tears fell down her face.

"It's not so scary you need to cry. They're just messing with you. Someone else from district 13 wrote it."

"Really?" Rue asked, not completely convinced.

"I'm very sure." Foxface stroked Rue's hair as she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Rue thanked Foxface as she rubbed her head to Foxface's stomach.

"You're welcome."

…

**AN: Okay, so one person said give Foxface a real name, but I really don't want too. It's kind of messing with the book, since they never revealed her name. But I don't know, it's my opinion, but this story is mostly for your enjoyment. So tell me what you think. Also, remember to check out my wattpad account, **_xXChase_MeXx._

**REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN, AND I'D LOVE MORE THEN 20 REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

**AN: Whoo! Update when I'm supposed to be doing homework :) Don't worry; I'll finish it I'm a good girl! Haha, I usually get Bs but anyway, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Now, is this chapter going to have another twist? Find out! Also, thank you for the person who pointed out that Caesar called Foxface -Finch in the movie. Yes, I've watched it but I wasn't really paying attention to that bit. Mostly Cato and Rue. He looked hot and she looked adorable. What can I say? Also I know that Marissa was going to be her name in early scripts but that never happened so it doesn't really matter. **

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled as he saw Cato carrying Katniss bridal style towards them, which he was indeed very jealous.

"Peeta!" Katniss answered back as she tried to escape out of Cato's arms.

"You're hurt, stop it." Cato grumbled as Katniss wiggled back and forth, making him lose balance.

"I almost fell idiot!" Cato shouted as he almost tripped, but put his right foot out just in time.

They walked close to Peeta and Clove who were sitting down leaning against a tree next to each other.

As they got to them, Katniss's injured leg became visible to Peeta.

"Are you okay Katniss?" He yelled as Cato gently placed her on the grassy ground.

"She can't walk without moaning painfully and falling down. So really, she just can't walk." Cato replied for Katniss.

"I was asking her." Peeta growled as Katniss took a look at her leg.

"Looks alright." Katniss said as she placed her index finger on the bloody bruise before groaning in pain.

"Are you nuts? What happened anyway?" Clove said standing next to Peeta.

"I'm guessing you guys got a letter from district 13?" Cato asked as he put some medicine on Katniss's injured leg.

"Yep, how'd you guess?" Clove sarcastically questioned.

"I think everyone got a letter. We have got to get the group back together; they have weapons and that letter Marvel found? Just a trick." Katniss told Peeta and Clove while repeatedly swearing at how much Cato touching her bruise hurt.

"Hey, you said me and Marvel couldn't swear when we were at the fire so why are you being a hypocrite now?" Cato asked while glaring at Katniss.

"Rue was there, she is only 12! She can't listen to you and Marvel's foul language. Right now however, Rue is not here."

"Can someone answer my question before? How did you injure your leg?"

"They first gave us that letter saying we are watching you. Of course there was an arrow attached to it, and when Katniss went to retrieve the arrow in case she needed it, the arrow melted in her hand and dripped to her leg giving her a burn."

"That is barbaric and I think district 13 have gone berserk! You think that-"

"I think that is a clue WE found. Not you, us. So one point for us, zero for you. I highly doubt the other groups found anything either." Cato stuck his tongue out.

"Stop being so immature Cato." Clove said in a low voice.

"Since when was this a competition?" Peeta asked, raising one eyebrow at Cato.

"Cato, stop it. We have to get the group back together." Katniss slapped Cato on the arm.

"How? We've all went our separate ways, we only met Peeta and Clove because we went to get you some medicine and help."

"I'll scream." Katniss stated.

"I'll scream too." Clove agreed.

"I dare you." Cato waited for a response, but he got something much more.

"AHH!" The girls yelled, and Cato blocked his ears with his hands.

"That was stupid!" Cato yelled at Katniss and Clove.

"I think something is wrong with my ears." Peeta yelped as he rubbed his ears.

"Katniss?Clove? Rue?" They heard Thresh from afar yell, and wondered how he could talk so loud since his voice was coming from so far away.

After 5 minutes, they saw a little girl jump off the tree Clove and Peeta were recently leaning on.

It was Rue, and she ran to Katniss in shock.

"Was that you? Are you okay? What happened? Katniss-"

"Rue! Calm down, me and Clove yelled to get everyone back together. Where's Foxface?" (**AN: I'm only using her real name when it's either her POV or someone is talking to her face to face, think of it as if they were sneaking that nickname behind her back and also Rue calls her Finch because she respects her :)) **asked Katniss.

"Your leg, though." Rue huffed, out of breath.

"Finch…coming…we were nearby since I found a clue and we decided to rest."

"Ha! In your face Cato!" Clove stuck her tongue out to Cato like he did to her before.

"Who's childish and immature now?" Cato spat while he talked.

They heard sounds in the bushes. They all turned their heads left, and saw Thresh coming with Foxface following close by.

"Marvel will be here. Rue was that you?" Thresh asked worried.

"No, it was Katniss and Clove trying to get us back together." Rue replied.

"I'm here!" Marvel shouted as he raced out of the bushes to everyone else.

"How did you guy get here so quick?" Peeta asked.

"We're fast, that's why." Marvel saids.

Suddenly, they heard Seneca Crane make an announcement.

"Seems like you guys need some help. I'll get that girl from district 1 to come."

Everyone went silent. Glimmer? She was alive?

"She's dead!" Marvel yelled, getting teary at the memory of her death.

He didn't see her die, he just saw her picture in the sky after she went to get some food, and the cannon went off.

"Remember how we said that district 10 boy won? We lied. We had this all planned out. Well, most of it, and we predicted that you guys would be the last 9 to survive. We got that district 1 girl to win, and took her out of the arena early. As we heard she was going west, we got some people to wait for her and told her what we were doing. Her cannon then went off. Now I'm guessing you idiots are wondering why she's going back into the arena. Because you need one more person, everyone watching knows it. No one was really excited about our winner, so we're going to say she had a little accident. Now you know everything, good bye."

"She's alive!" Marvel cried.

"He didn't really explain everything! How can a victor die the year she won? That is pathetic! Who is going to not complain about that?" Thresh shouted.

"Let them deal with it." Rue stated.

"Hello?"

Everyone turned around to hear the girly voice.

It was Glimmer.

"Glimmer!"

Marvel ran over to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Yes, I'm alive! I was living in luxury for 2 weeks and now this happens." Glimmer complains, and gives Marvel a hug back. She then let's go and walks over to everyone else to sit down.

"Now what clues do we have?" Glimmer asked.

"Let's see, we will start with the best clue. The one that we have." Cato arrogantly smirked.

"We don't really have it now, do we Cato? We just know what it is!" Katniss shouted at Cato.

"Can we get started?" Glimmer suggested.

"Sure." Rue replied, glaring at Cato.

"Let's see…"

…

**AN: Big surprise! Glimmer is alive! Anyway, could you guys please check out my new Catoniss story I'm Broken? I just want to see if people will like, and hopefully I can continue it. I'll update The Cameras Are Always There soon, so wait a day or so? Maybe even just a few hours? Here is the summary for I'M BROKEN**

I'm Broken.

I'm broken. He's dead. President Snow wants me to have babies with a ruthless killing machine, and threatens to watch if I don't get pregnant soon. My life is so screwed up, and Cato is actually suffering too. If only this never happened...

**REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN, AND GETS YOU QUICKER UPDATES!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Waterfall

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! So… mixed emotions about Glimmer being alive? Some of you are like, Ugh, Glimmer…really? Then the others, OMG, Glimmer is back, hooray! Hmm… don't know how I feel about it, just felt like I had to put it there!**

**Chapter 9: Mysterious Waterfall**

"Let's see… well, first of all, who got the message 'I'm watching you' from district 13?"

Everyone put their hand up except for Glimmer.

"Wait, I'm lost…" She tapped her chin with one of her long nails, before hearing Clove groan.

"How about listening then?" Clove smartly remarked before nodding her head for Cato to continue.

"Good, then you would know how they were attached to an arrow? Those arrows were actually altered in a lab, since they are definitely not made from wood or steel, or anything normal like that. Katniss went to retrieve the arrow from the tree it was hanging from, but it then melted in her hands and," Cato pointed to Katniss's leg that was all bandaged up.

"Dripped to her leg, giving it a serious burn. This also means that the letter Marvel found at the fire was another one of their tricks. They have a lot of weapons, and tools. We have to figure out where they are now, and fast. They aren't playing nice either."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Glimmer gave Cato a confused look.

"I'm still lost even after Clove said to listen."

"Just let Marvel explain to you what's going on. Now, who has another clue? I highly doubt it will beat me and Katniss's amazing explanation."

"You did all the talking!" Katniss glared at Cato, who just smirked at her.

"Me and Finch do!" Rue raised her hand and stood up, along with Foxface.

"So, we found this arm." Rue unzipped her backpack, to reveal an arm.

"That is gross."

"Eww."

"Where did you get it?"

"Can we just get on with it?"

"Anyway, it has a tattoo on it, which says _The Capitol's lost, District 13. _We know it's not from a dead tribute because-"

"If it was a dead tribute's, they would have already taking it away in their hovercraft." Cato interrupted.

"Let them talk! Don't you think you've done enough talking Cato?"

"Oh please, you love it when I talk, remember when-"

"Can we seriously get on with it?" Rue snapped.

"Sure." They both murmured. "

"So we are sure it's someone from district 13's arm, but whose arm would have gotten blown up, if we couldn't hear any explosion?"

"Unless, this explosion happened before we were all announced the winners."

"Or, if their bombs are silent and you can't hear anything, even if you are right next to it." Marvel suggested, while everyone looked at him strangely.

"What do they teach you at district 1?" Peeta sarcastically asked and everyone started snickering, except for Glimmer and Marvel.

"See what they do to me Glimmer? It's just sad." Marvel pouted and Glimmer nodded her head, glaring at Peeta.

"That is outrageous!"

"Can we be serious for a second?" Katniss barked, and everyone went silent.

"We are, it's Marvel you need to talk too!" Cato fought back, and Katniss walked over to him before shouting out all her anger.

"IT'S YOU TOO! YOU ARE SO UP YOURSELF! YOU DON'T REALIZE THE CONSQUENSES! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO CHILDISH AND-"

Katniss wiped a tear before saying the last word.

"Pathetic. I just want to go back to Prim!"

Katniss races away and Peeta decides to go after her.

"I'm going to go after-"

"I will. It's my fault. She has finally cracked. You guys continue to discuss what we can do to find them."

Peeta nods his head and Cato runs after Katniss.

…

"Katniss…" Cato whispers as he sees Katniss sitting at the end of a waterfall.

"I never noticed this waterfall. Not even at The Hunger Games." Katniss fakes a laugh and Cato slowly walks next to her, then sneaking an arm around her shoulder.

"I thought your hatred for me sort of ended when we started working together. But you just hid it all inside, you just-"

"I just cracked okay! I was thinking about Prim for some reason, and when we were all teasing Marvel and joking around, I thought we could have been a bit more serious! You just fought back, and I hated it. I'm sorry, it was my fault."

Cato pulled Katniss closer to him, her head now leaning on Cato's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have. I just fight don't I? I'm not usually like this…I mean opening to girls and stuff. I guess the group would just really need you to come back!" Cato smiles and Katniss giggles a bit.

"The brutal monster has a heart…" Katniss muttered before closing her eyes.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it…but seriously, have you seen this waterfall before?"

They both stared at the waterfall for a while, just looking at it, you could say admiring its beauty.

Suddenly, Katniss screamed.

"What's wrong?" Cato asked and Katniss pointed to the waterfall, her hand trembling.

"There is…someone in that waterfall…" Katniss hugged Cato tightly while he closely inspected it.

"It doesn't look like it. Are you sure you're not delusional right now?"

"No! Cato, I swear! Call everyone right here now!"

"Jeez fine!"

…

"We've found something!"

Katniss and Cato race back to the group who are quietly chatting among themselves.

"What is it?" Thresh questions, since everyone is awkwardly staring at them.

"We might have found their hiding place!" Cato shouts and everyone stands up, and preparing their weapons.

…

"Look at this waterfall, Katniss reckons district 13 is hiding inside it!"

"Wha?"

"Can we at least try and get into the waterfall?"

"We might drown!"

"We won't! Unless you don't know how to swim…" Cato smirked at Foxface, who was scared of drowning.

"I do know how to swim!"

"Let's take the risk of being wrong then!"

The boys decided to go first, since the girls weren't completely convinced.

"No way…"

"Katniss was actually right…"

The boys all gaped at what they were looking at.

"What is it?" Clove screamed to the boys, who decided to enter the waterfall entrance.

"Girls! It's safe to come! Rue, get on my back!" Thresh replied and walked out the waterfall, grabbing Rue since the water was very deep.

The girls swam to the other side of the waterfall, and what they saw was shocking.

"District 13…"

…

**AN: Big cliff hanger! What will happen next? Who knows except me! Feel free to guess anytime!**

**REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS VERY FUN~**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tricky Deals We Made

**AN: I 'm so sorry that you guys had to wait over a week! I've been really busy lately, like I had piano exams, athletics carnival, and because I'm a sports captain there was a lot of pressure on me, also had to do this thing for charity at school, soccer tournament since I'm in the school's girls soccer team, also preparing for a netball tournament. Very busy, but I tried writing this at night. Wanted to make you guys happy, since YOU REVIEWED AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR IT! Keep up the good work, because then I can too!**

* * *

_Your bridges were burned,_

_Now it's your turn-_

_To cry, cry me a river, _

_Cry me a river._

_Justin Timberlake, Cry Me A River_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Tricky Deals We Made**

"District 13…" Katniss gasped as she took in what she was seeing.

5 houses lined up, while a sixth one was being built. A lot of green trees, fruits and vegetables on the floor for odd reasons unknown, and people.

People. But only so little. It had to be district 13.

"THE TRIBUTES!"

They all turned their heads at the same time to the left, spotting a man dressed in poor quality clothing, which looked like they were imported from district 12. District 12 wasn't made for making clothing. District 8 was. He was the one that screamed, and his right index finger was pointing right at them.

"Are you from district 13?" Glimmer asked the man, completely oblivious to the fact that he looked like he wanted to kill all of us.

"No he's from fucking district 4, that's why he looks like he's sixty years old and is living in the fucking arena!" Cato snapped, making Glimmer frightened. She then decided to shut up.

The man ran off, while a man in a suit raced towards them.

"So you're the idiot tributes that the capitol sent? You fell for a lot of our tricks." The man chuckled, and Rue suddenly held onto Thresh's shirt tightly, afraid of the man's creepy laughter.

"What's your name?" Marvel questioned the man, thinking he was the man named Grant they have been hearing about. He was correct.

"My name is Grant. Although Katniss was smart and thought I didn't exist and was just another one of our tricks, I do. Now what are you going to do since you've found us?"

They all thought hard about it, but none of them didn't really think of anything. They were all teenagers, still growing up and the majority of the 9 were still thinking everything had a hard answer. But that isn't true. Most things are simple, but when you think too hard you don't understand that the answer is always right there; in front of you.

"We'll tell the capitol. It's simple, really. It was our mission. These idiots just thought the answer was harder than that so tried thinking about things that were impossible." Foxface said while pointing at the 8.

"It is simple. Tell the capitol. But why are you on their side? I thought most of you hated them? Exception of the district 2 lap dogs." Grant snickers loud and clear enough for everyone to hear.

Though this was a serious situation they were in, most of them starting laughing really loud. Except for Clove and Cato, who were growling with a scowl on their faces.

"It's funny because it's true!" Peeta stated still laughing, which made everyone laugh harder.

"Shut up lover boy." Cato barked at him, but at that very moment he had no power over him.

"Guys, though that was hilarious it isn't the time to be laughing. The answer to your question Grant? We want to get back to our families, which includes our capitol lapdogs; Clove Leahcar and Cato Alexander." Katniss saids seriously, while everyone nods their heads. Cato is smiling at Katniss without knowing it, and starts to question why Katniss suddenly sweetly smiles at him after her little speech.

"I understand."

"Wait just a minute!" Rue suddenly yells and takes a step to Grant.

"Why are we talking to him like he's our mate (Aussie slang, sorry guys.)! He burned Katniss' leg, he set up decoys and wasted our time; he even sent us messages just to freak us out!"

Everyone froze for a second, and Marvel quickly yanked Rue away from Grant.

He darkly chuckled and muttered "smart girl."

"She's right!" Thresh saids.

"But why hasn't he kidnapped us or anything then?" Glimmer asks cluelssly, and without knowing it she actually said something smart.

"Good girl. The reason I did all that wasn't to hurt you. Just to simply let you know we were watching you."

"How about Katniss' burn?" Cato growled, he was really getting protective of Katniss.

"It was the only way we could make weapons since all of ours went missing when we entered the arena."

"So…whose side are you on?" Clove asks.

"Yours of course. Unless, you're on the capitol's side. Then we're on our own."

"We're on-" Before Katniss could reply, Peeta quickly covered her mouth knowing her decision.

"We're on the Capitol's of course. They're probably coming to you right now since they saw us enter the waterfall. Just you wait." Peeta smirked, though he just realized.

They're on their side. The side that was against the hunger games. They're good people. They don't deserve-

"Good work tributes!" They turned their heads to find President Snow at the entrance.

"You've found them. Now it's time we capture and execute them."

They then saw a bunch of peacekeepers marching around the area and seizing some people. About 6 that were all men. Where were the other few people they saw a few minutes ago?

"Great job. Now we won't have to kill you." President Snow chuckles.

"We can go back to our families?" Foxface's face (**that sounded weird O.O**) lightens up.

"What? Are you crazy? You're not going back to your families!"

Everyone's faces went pale.

"But you said-"

"I said you could live! I never said where you would live or who you would live with! There are 9 of you! No doubt that if you go back to your families, the whole of Panem will find out! They will try and figure out why you are all alive, and then start a rebellion? Now we don't want that to happen do we? So instead, while you were searching for them we got some workers to build a nice village where district 13 was hiding underground."

"YOU EXPECT US TO LIVE UNDERGROUND?" Thresh furiously shouted but everyone held him back, for the sake of him staying alive.

"Don't worry, it looks like you're not. Kind of like the arena how we can change the scenery every year! When it's Fall, it will look like it is fall. When it is Winter, it will snow. When it is Summer, it will look be very sunny most of the time. When it is Spring, the weather will be perfect and a treat. We have set up stores with clothes and other things, even weapons, also a telephone to call me when you need more food. If you kill someone, that will be your problem not ours. The weapons will basically be for training at the new training centre over there."

"With how many people?"

"Just you 9. Your families can't be there with you."

"It will never work! How about kids and a new generation?" Katniss yells.

"There are 9 of you. Rue doesn't need to be with older men. The rest of you boys and girls however, can make a new generation. Why not? I've seen the lust in the hormonal boys."

"That's disgusting." Clove complained.

"Well guess what? Take the deal or leave it. Die or stay alive in a nice beautiful new home."

They all turned around to the entrance and saw Grant being the last man to get captured and taking away. Before going through the entrance, he said a few last words.

"I regret nothing! Sacrificing myself for the sake of district 13 was an amazing decision! Most of them are gone anyway!"

He was then gone. The tributes and President Snow went back to their conversation.

"We'll take it." Katniss remarked, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. We should really get going then."

They all left the arena in silence.

What they didn't know was Katniss had something planned for all of them.

"_Just you wait." _Katniss thought.

…

**AN: Hope you liked it! Have you noticed how a lot of fanfics about Cato make his last name Alexander? Like Cato Alexander? It sounds so good though! Suzanne Collins should just officially make that his last name! Agree? Also, sorry if there is no Catoniss in this chapter but this story is based on adventure more, because my other stories are based around their love story and connections. Sorry if most of the things you were asking about district 13 in your head were left unanswered! But all will be answered soon! Just you guys wait… I have something planned!**

**Please FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS VERY FUN!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Underground 'Paradise'

**AN: Hey! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS; I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Darn, so close to 200 reviews in just 10 chapters! But no worries, you guys reviewed a lot anyways! Do you guys want to know what's been going on with me? Well, nothing special…just reallyyyyyyy busy. Made it into another sport team at school, it's actually starting to get on my nerves since I'm in too many! So, you guys really don't want me to blabber on about myself…here is chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Underground 'Paradise'**

They were all having a feast.

Just 9 of them, together eating all sorts of dishes made by the Capitol.

"Delicious." Foxface said flatly, obviously upset that they had to live in this underground "paradise."

Paradise. This was not in any way Paradise.

"Grant said that he sacrificed himself for the sake of District 13." Katniss stated, while everyone was munching on their food.

"He said that most of them are gone. But I think he was talking about the people that survived. They ran away again. There weren't a lot of people when we went into the village. There should've been more. Guys, most of district 13 is still alive!" Katniss stood up from her chair, but Cato violently yanked her arm, making her sit back down.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. You're getting ahead of yourself. Now just eat." He was angry. Very angry. He hated living here. The purple bruise on Katniss's arm proved it.

"You bastard! Look what you did to Katniss's arm!" Peeta yelled, standing up from his chair and walking to Cato, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"She's not my problem! It's her fault for being so stupid!"

"Peeta! Just stay out of this!" Katniss cried, defending Cato.

"Are you serious Katniss? You're protecting him? Look at your arm!" So that's what she did.

She took a look at her arm, purple and badly bruised. She glanced at it before, but it was only a tiny bit purple. Now, it truly looked hurt.

"He's strong…" She mumbled before running out of the house they were at, not knowing where she was going.

…

Thresh, Foxface, Peeta, Rue, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato were exploring the new place they were probably going to be living at for the rest of their lives.

No one bothered to look for Katniss. She needed some time alone, they all knew it.

Meanwhile, Katniss was leaning against a tree, eyes closed, singing a little tune.

There were no mockingjays to witness her beautiful singing and repeat it. It was just her, by herself, singing.

"I know I'm right." She murmurs to herself, gently rubbing her bruise trying her best not to press her hand too hard on it.

"Cato…" is the last thing she saids before finally walking back to the main village.

…

"Hey everyone." Katniss awkwardly saids as she meets everyone sitting on a couch watching tv in another house.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You're back."

"Sit down and watch!"

"Come on fire girl."

"Have a fun time?"

"Katniss, you didn't need to leave…"

"Wow, she's back, now can we just continue watching this video!"

Katniss felt hurt when Cato said the last comment. Why was he pushing her away, when they finally got close?

Katniss shook away any thoughts about Cato, and sat down on the really long couch.

"What are we watching?" Katniss asked.

"A video made by district 13, saying they are on our side and knew we were coming here." Rue calmly replied, while Katniss' face was in shock.

"What? I was right wasn't I? I was right! I knew-"

"Shut up and watch!" Cato growled, and Katniss was really starting to wonder.

What was wrong with him right now?

…

After watching the video, they got all the details.

District 13 was on their side. The reason they knew that the remaining tributes were coming here was because someone named Tron sacrificed himself, sneaking into the Capitol and tried to collect information about what was going on when the tributes were searching for them. He found out the info they needed, told them on some sort of video chat made by district 13 and then later got found and executed. So they made that video to tell them how to get out of the mess they were currently in.

First off, escape. Escape the underground paradise, and run to the Capitol. Kill President Snow, it will be hard but I'm sure you'll think of something. He may have all of the Capitol on his side, but try your best to not grab their attention. Once you've killed him, you wipe out anyone who is going to get in your way of making a speech to Panem.

Secondly, your speech to Panem will be about victory, and you'll announce that you will have one last hunger games. But with kids from the Capitol, whose parents use to be important to Snow or anyone else. The last Hunger Games will be much more dangerous.

You can then go back to your families, since our president Alma Coin will take over Panem and district 13 will come out of hiding.

These are orders from our president who is Alma Coin.

"It isn't that easy!" Clove yells, holding onto Peeta's arm. She and he had gotten closer since the three days they had been staying here, comforting each other. Peeta still stayed with Katniss most of the time, but when needed Peeta would hang out with Clove.

"Another Hunger Games? I don't think that's a good idea…" Glimmer mumbled, even though she was a career she didn't like the sound of it.

"I don't think any of this will even work." Thresh saids.

"If it does, who exactly is President Coin and what if she is exactly like President Snow?" Marvel thinks aloud, and everyone starts to think the same thing too.

"We have to think about this." Rue points out.

"We can't stay here forever! I have family!" Foxface cracks, falling to the ground landing on her knees.

"We have to do what Grant saids." Katniss states.

"She's right."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone smirks, it's time.

* * *

**CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. So, I've made this thing up for Catoniss and I want you guys to copy and paste it into your profile:**

_Brutal Cato_ LUVS _his girl on fire. Girl On Fire_ LUVS _her Brutal Cato. __CATONISS FOREVER!_

Copy and paste this into your profile if you love Catoniss! Hopefully it becomes a new trend!

**So can you guys please do it? It's especially made for my community. Also, anyone want to join my Catoniss community? Just PM me if you want too!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	12. A Deal!

**I AM SO SORRY! But this is not a new chapter!**

**So, some author I know named **PercabethRocks566 **is making a SYOT, and she is desperately needing more people to submit tributes. She mostly needs boys, but there are like two girl spots left and 9 boys or something like that. Everyone is wanting her to start the story, but she can't unless all the spots are filled.**

**So your job? Is to submit a tribute of course! Please do it! I'm working on chapter 12 right now, and as soon as all the spots are filled I'll try to do the quickest update ever! So I'll update chapter 12, and then when I found out you guys have been submitting tributes, I'll start typing chappie 13 and quickly update so you guys get 2 chapters!**

**Please do it! So author is **PercabethRocks566 **and story is **99th Hunger Games. **Come on, do it now! Please leave a review telling my you've submitted a tribute too, just so I'm sure you're actually submitting tributes and I'll update not 1, but 2 chapters!**

**Sorry if some words are WTF, since I'm writing this on my iPod, spellcheck sucks!**

**See how I just wrote spellcheck? Well,it just change into Speedwreck! Like, what the hell? I had to change it again!**


	13. Chapter 12: In Too Deep

**AN: So, you guys DID NOT submit tributes to ParcabethRocks566 SYOT fanfic. Only two of you did, so I'm just updating 1 chapter. Don't get me wrong, I HAVE ALREADY started typing up chapter 13, but I'm not uploading it in a week or so :|. Don't start getting pissed at me for it; I only decided to write chapter 13 because I thought you guys would submit tributes, or else I wouldn't have started writing it in the first place. I'll probably update in a week or 5 days, unless you guys submit tributes I'll update faster. So on to the next subject, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! This is why I'm updating! Because you guys are amazing with your reviews! But I'm just saying, I didn't even get 10, and at the beginning of the story I was getting 20 per chapter. So come on guys, review more! I'll still love you, but I still want reviews!**

**Chapter 12: In Too Deep**

The video said that there was a secret passage way to the Capitol if you went into one of the old abandoned houses with graffiti on it that said "revenge". Seriously, graffiti? How the hell does that work out? Isn't district 13 a team?

Cato leads the way, just like how he lead the Careers in the hunger games, all high and mighty.

"I'm pretty sure we go this way."

"There is only one way idiot; just keep going and stop trying to be smart." Peeta growls, still angry at Cato for hurting Katniss.

"Listen Lover boy, if you're angry at me for hurting Katniss I suggest you stop being a sook and shut the fuck up."

"Well I am angry, and if you hurt her one more time I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me with bread?"

"Hit you with my fist!"

That's when it happened. Peeta ran up to Cato and punched him right on target. His nose.

"Why you little shit!" Cato yelled while holding his bloody nose with one hand, and about to punch Peeta with the other.

He gave him a big punch in the stomach, as Peeta then kicked Cato while clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.

"Both of you stop!" Katniss cried out as they continued to hit each other.

"Shut up fire girl!" Cato shouted throwing another kick at Peeta's leg.

"Don't tell her to shut up bastard!" Peeta yelled using his non-injured leg to attempt another kick.

They were both terribly weak right now.

"Peeta and Cato! Please just stop!" Clove then screamed in horror as things hot nastier.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Glimmer screamed as Peeta got another good shot at Cato's beautiful face.

"Please stop!" Rue whimpered. Sure she watched the hunger games, but this was up close.

"Somebody!" Foxface shouted; mostly talking to the boys who stood there shocked.

Everyone was screaming out of control for them to stop; but no one had the guts to actually attempt to stop them. Well, not until Marvel and Thresh decided to break them apart.

"You two are douche bags! Stop fighting over Katniss!" Thresh yells as he grabs a hold of Cato and Marvel grabs a hold of Peeta.

"We're not fighting over Katniss! This guy was just asking for a fight!" Peeta defended himself, putting his hands up in the air.

"I was asking for a fight? Look who's talking! You were the one that-"

"Shut up! Both of you please! Cato I've known you ever since we started training when we were both 10 and even though you're cocky and tough this isn't the time! Peeta, I've only known you since the start of the hunger games and you're really sweet and kind, so I have no idea why you're picking a fight now! I have no idea why any of you are picking fights at this moment! Just stop it!" Clove desperately pleads, knowing that her words would get to both of them.

"I'm sorry Clove…" Peeta guiltily replies, making Clove smile.

"Cato…" Katniss quietly mumbles, as she looks at him- all bloody and weak. She looked heartbroken to see him like that, even after everything that has happened.

"Guys; we can't attack President Snow with two of us already weak and hurt. We have to delay our trip. We're going to have to help Peeta and Cato recover first. Grant is probably already dead so we shouldn't bother trying to save him. Just do what he said to do in the video." Marvel suggests, while struggling to hold Peeta, as Peeta tries to escape from his grasp.

"I bet his getting tortured before they actually kill him." Rue mumbles sadly.

"Peeta." Glimmer says as she walks up to him, face to face.

"If Marvel lets you go will you not fight with anyone?" Glimmer asks, as Peeta nods in reply and a bit of blood splatters on her cheek.

"That is gross." Glimmer steps back disgusted, making Peeta laugh a little. **(Leven and Josh's photo shoot was in my mind at the time, so I had to put that in! The only difference is their tongues aren't out and they're not laughing. If you haven't seen the photo shoot, check it out now!)**

Marvel then lets him go, and Peeta starts to rub him arms.

"Ouch, Marvel sure had a firm grip." He states.

"How about you Cato, if Thresh lets you go will you not fight with anyone?" Katniss asks looking Cato in the eyes.

'Those beautiful blue eyes. All they show is pain. He misses his family doesn't he?' Katniss thinks as she continues to stare into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Fine." Cato replies, waiting for Thresh to let him go.

When he finally does, Cato collapses on the floor.

"Cato!" Katniss cries kneeling down to Cato's level.

"Are you okay?" She asks him, caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine. Thresh is just really strong, that's all." Cato grabs Katniss' hand and stands up.

"Are you serious? Katniss, I was just protecting you from him and then you start worrying about-"

"Let. It. Go." Clove states seriously, while holding onto Peeta's arm.

"You're just jealous Lover Boy." Cato laughs as he pulls Katniss from the floor and hugs her, her face crushed to his brawny chest.

"How does it feel to watch this Peeta?" Cato snickers at Peeta's face getting redder at the second.

The weird thing was, Katniss never pulled away. She just let Cato hold her head against his chest, enjoying the moment even though she knew he was just using her to make Peeta jealous.

"I swear-" Peeta is interrupted by Clove tugging on his arm roughly.

"Peeta! We talked about this…remember? Now stop." Clove growls and Peeta does stop.

"I guess you're right. Cato, we need to work together and that's that. So we should really stop, and head back to our 'underground paradise' to recover. The sooner, the better." Peeta saids and then turns to Foxface and Rue.

"You guys aren't talking at all today. What's going on?"

"We don't want to jump into your business or anything like that…" Rue saids blushing.

"Yeah." Foxface nods her head.

Peeta turns back to Cato to find that he has let go of Katniss and has started talking to Marvel about random things. When Peeta looks at Katniss who is just staring at nothing, her face looks almost…disappointed.

She's just…in too deep.

**CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

**AN: Hoped you liked the chappie! Some of you guys said you would like the story to last longer, so I'm trying my best. Thank you for reviewing, remember to submit tributes to **99th Hunger Games by PercabethRocks566 **for a quicker update! As soon as a lot of people submit tributes to her and review telling me I'll update!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	14. Chapter 13: Recovering In A Lot Of Ways

**AN: So, most of you guys took submitting tributes the wrong way. I said i would update sooner than usual if you submitted tributes, or else I would update average. Its not, Im not updating until I get people submitted tributes. But I guess it was my fault cause I made it sound that way. So my sorry? Updating! Please forgive me for seeming harsh! I don't want people hating me for doing a favor for a friend! Review telling me you forgive me? Anyways, I love you guys! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! So anyways…chapter 13! Also, almost forgot, more than 100 favourites! Also more than 20,000 hits, 150 alerts, and 200 reviews! It means so much, I love you guys! **

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in._

'_Cause I got time while she got freedom.'_

_Causes when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven. _

_Breakeven, The Script_

**Chapter 13: Recovering In a Lot of Ways **

"Peeta, you know what we talked about. I thought your feelings for Katniss were just pure friendship now." Clove stated sitting next to Peeta on his bed.

Peeta and Cato were in two separate rooms while Rue and Thresh were checking up on the two to help them recover.

Thresh and Rue were from district 11, and because they knew about all sorts of plants they knew which ones could help heal the wounds. They also had bandages and stuff like that, but plants wee needed just in case. Right now, they were treating Cato's wounds and Peeta was waiting with Clove.

Marvel, Katniss, Glimmer and Foxface were checking out the village since they had nothing better to do.

"They are…I think. I'm just protective of her, that's all." Peeta defended himself.

"Remember what happened at the waterfall? She is falling for him! You know it well, and…how about…us?" Clove mutters the last part quietly while caressing Peeta's cheek.

"I wish I never let him go after her." Peeta groans.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Peeta! How about we spy on Cato and Katniss, they seem to be taking an awfully long time." Clove mischievously smiles, while Peeta nods his head and they start to follow big footprints left by Cato._

"_Look Clove, I've found them!" Peeta points to a waterfall and Clove quietly kneels down next to him behind a bush._

_They looked very…cosy together. Cato's arm around Katniss' shoulder, with her head resting on his shoulder._

_It was quiet for a while, as they just admired the waterfall. Clove turned to Peeta and his face showed…hurt._

"_Peeta, I know you're heartbroken." Clove whispers to him, and he nods his head._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Clove asks him._

"_Yes. I need you Clove." Peeta saids turning his head, meeting Clove's eyes. She was shocked he said it, but before she could react they heard Katniss scream and immediately turned their heads back to the waterfall._

"_What's wrong?" Cato asks._

"_There is…someone…in that waterfall." Katniss saids and by the looks of it she hugs Cato tighter._

_"It doesn't look like it. Are you sure you're not delusional right now?" Cato says._

_"No! Cato, I swear! Call everyone right here now!" _

"_Oh shit! They're coming back! We have to go Peeta! We'll talk, I swear!" Clove panics and they both run back to the others before Cato and Katniss do._

_End of Flashback_

"I asked you a question Peeta…how about us?"

"Clove…I've made my decision." Peeta states before sitting up from the bed and locking lips with Clove.

**Marvel, Glimmer, Katniss and Foxface**

"Guys…why are there so many leaves falling off trees right now?" Glimmer cluelssly asks as a leaf falls onto her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be Autumn **(AN: I'm Aussie! Autumn is fall for all you Americans that don't know! ) **" Foxface replies as they continue to walk around.

"Autumn is nice…" Marvel mutters.

Katniss was the only one being quiet at the moment. She kept thinking, thinking about Cato…

"I say we go check up on the boys. Everyone with me?" Glimmer cheerfully shouts.

"Yep."

"Sure."

"Let's go."

**The, let's now call it, Recovery House**

"Cato! Man, you okay?" Marvel saids as they enter his room.

"He's fine. He was just in a fight, nothing serious." Thresh saids before wrapping some bandages around Cato's right arm.

"Shall we go check on Peeta now?" Rue sweetly suggests and then they both leave the room along with Glimmer, Foxface and Marvel just leaving Katniss and Cato.

"Cato…" Katniss awkwardly starts off, but never finishes.

"What?" Cato harshly remarks.

"Why are you…so cold towards me ever since we had to live at this village?" Katniss asks Cato.

"I don't know…" Cato replies.

"Yes you do…you must, or else you wouldn't be acting cold."

"Did you not hear me?"

"Stop it! Just because you're so angry that we have to live in this horrible underground 'paradise' doesn't mean you can just take it out on me and expect me to forgive you!" Katniss cracks, wondering if anyone would walk in at that very moment.

"It seems like I can! I was fighting Peeta because he was defending you and then you let me hug you, even though you knew I was just doing it to annoy Peeta!"

That was the last straw.

"Shut up! I don't believe you! You enjoy my presence as much as I enjoy yours! You fight with Peeta because you feel the need to fight! You hug me because you feel the need to hug me! Shut up!" Katniss yells, tears threatening to fall from her eyes any second now.

"Aww, you sound like a little schoolgirl getting rejected by your big crush!" Cato snickers, and then Katniss slaps him. She slaps him hard.

"You need to stop it! Stop it now! You miss your family don't you? As much as I miss mine?" Katniss asks, holding onto the spot she slapped Cato.

Katniss only slapped Cato to put some sense into him.

"How dare you slap-"

"Answer the god damn question Cato."

"Fine! I do! I miss them a lot! My little innocent sister, my lovely mother and my older inspiring brother! I feel sick that my mum and sister have to stay with my sick abusive dad, and just hope that my brother is trying his best. I have no idea what he can do. Look…I guess…that is the reason I've been angry lately…and I'm sorry."

"Cato…It's okay…I had no idea, no idea your dad was abusive to your family." Katniss saids as she hugs Cato tightly, while he still sat down.

"You better not tell anybody Everdeen…" Cato whispers into Katniss's ear.

"I won't. I promise. Thank you Cato…please don't ever do that to me again." Katniss sighs.

"Do what?"

"'Just…act cold. I hate it Cato…"

"I won't. Unless you do something-"

"Yeah yeah, something really bad to you or your family."

"I guess I was going to say something like that."

"Why did you forget?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment Katniss!"

**CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK**

**AN: I would again like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and submitted a tribute. Anyways, **

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	15. Chapter 14: Jealousy Strikes

**AN: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I seriously feel really bad, but I've been really busy! It's not my fault! I swear!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**If you guys are into some truth or dare hunger games style, please check out mine! It's basically called **Truth or Dare, **and I try my best to make it funny! Remember to Faview too!**

**By the way, does anyone know where that Catoniss story **Marry Me **went? Why did the author delete it? I was really getting into it!**

**Anyways…here's chapter 14! Also, it's school holidays so I get to update more! But you guys have to review more too!**

**Chapter 14: Jealousy Strikes**

The nine kids quickly try and finish packing things for the Capitol. They weren't packing much, just weapons and food.

The tension was building up since everyone found out about Clove and Peeta. Cato, who is especially mad, tries his best to make Clove change her mind about him. But again, it's no use.

"That dumb baker-"

"Don't call my boyfriend dumb!"

"Well then don't call him boyfriend!" 

"He is sweet, gentle, caring, everything you would want-"

"Since when did you become all cheesy? What happened to that bloodthirsty career I use to always hang out with?"

"Excuse me? So you can change but I can't? You are such a pathetic bastard!"

"Who you calling bastard? Lover boy is the bastard!"

"Shut up Cato! Don't call him lover boy, that's when Katniss and Peeta were PRETENDING to be together. You shouldn't use that nickname."

"Well, at least you didn't say he wasn't a bastard."

"He's not!"

"Can't you see that he's-"

Before Cato could finish his sentence, Katniss walked into the bedroom.

"Guys, we have to leave."

Cato sighs before nodding his head and grabbing his sword and a medium size orange bag, then leaving the room.

Clove soon follows behind him with her things, ignoring Katniss at the door.

What they don't know is she heard most of their little fight, and something struck her when she heard Cato wanting Clove to break up with Peeta.

'_Did he want Clove all to himself? Or was he just trying to be a protective friend? No, it had to be something else…was he jealous? Why? Why is he jealous? I thought he never liked her! Wait… don't jump to conclusions…calm down…'_ Katniss thinks to herself sadly before shutting the door.

…

"Clove! Honey!" Peeta cheerfully yells at the sight of his girlfriend walking towards him.

"Peeta!" Clove replies back before giving him a tight hug and peck on the lips.

Following behind Clove was Katniss and Cato.

Katniss turns to her side swearing she heard Cato growl, but ignores it.

"Are we ready?" Thresh saids standing at the entrance of the secret passage way.

"Maybe…but I think Peeta will die if we go to the Capitol…can't he just stay here?" Cato suggests.

"Come on Cato…" Marvel groans as he knows another fight is about to start.

"What? You jealous?" Peeta mischievously laughs and hold Clove close to him.

"No. I just think she's too good for you." Cato saids right before taking a step close to Peeta.

"Oh really?" Peeta lets go of Clove and takes another step.

"Stop! I think we should delay our trip, yet, a second time. We need to sort things out." Katniss quickly yells out.

Everyone nods their heads, before heading back to their village, delaying the trip again.

…

"Cato?" Katniss gently mumbles as she opens Cato's bedroom door to see him sitting on his bed alone.

"What do you want?" Cato snaps.

Katniss takes baby steps to the bed and sits right next to Cato, legs gently brushing.

"Is Peeta right?"

"About what?"

"Are you jealous? Do you wish you were him? Do you want Clove to be your girlfriend?" Katniss sadly makes eye contact with Cato, hoping he'll tell the truth.

But what he does next shocks her.

He roughly grabs her face and crashes their lips together.

He moves his hands to her hips and throws her down on the bed, while still giving her hot open mouth kisses. He's now on top of her, kissing her roughly with tongues. He's about to take her top off, since he has already pulled it up to just below her breasts.

She kisses back, trying her best from her not so good experience with kissing.

Then after a few seconds, when her top is already above her breasts, chest fully exposed, she realizes what she is doing and pulls Cato's face away from her.

"What, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, it's so obvious you want me, I mean why ask all those questions? I'm just doing you a favour, and giving you what you want."

Cato immediately tries and goes back to kissing her but she grabs his face just before his lips meet hers.

"No, you don't know that."

"Why are you kissing back then? Come on, you want me bad."

"Cato, stop."

"No, just let me give you the time of your life."

"Please, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"Get off me!"

Katniss pushes Cato off her, pulls her top down and runs out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

…

"I can't believe that he did that…" Katniss cries lying down on her bed, still crying.

"Hey Kat-what's wrong?" Glimmer panics and runs over to Katniss.

"Nothing…"

"Yes, and I'm not wearing make-up today. So, enough jokes, what's wrong?"

"Cato…" Katniss mumbles into her pillow.

"What? Do you think he likes Clove or something? No…they were really good friends in district 2 and Cato kind of hates Peeta so that kind of explains it." Glimmer pats Katniss' back soothingly.

"If he doesn't like Clove then why did he try and take advantage of me? He saids he wanted to give me the time of my life and pretty much saw me topless!"

Glimmer's face looked shocked. There was also a slight hint of horror mixed with shock.

"Katniss… I have no idea…I'm going to call Rue to help you out okay?"

"Rue? She's 12! She won't know what he means by giving me the time of my life!"

"How about Finch? **(I'm going to swap Finch and Foxface around sometimes) **"

"I don't want everyone knowing about this Glimmer…you must know something…"

"I know a lot of things. Can you handle it?"

"Yes!"

"Well, first off, why would Cato go take advantage of you, when, he's the angry one right now? Wouldn't it be the other way around? Also, if Cato is jealous of Peeta I'm pretty sure he would go trying to kiss Clove not you."

"He just needs comfort…Glimmer… can I tell you a little secret?"

"Of course Kitty Kat!"

"I think I like Cato…like I mean love. When he kissed me, I felt sparks but, I was so sure he was just trying to kiss me because of the Clove situation, and I'm still thinking that. I'm not even ready for sex, no matter how much I'm attracted to him. He even said to me that he was doing me a favour, not because he liked me or anything…I'm just so confused!"

"You have a quite a problem on your hands…you should really sort it out before we go to the Capitol. Look, so he said he was doing you a favour. Like what did he mean by that? Did he mean you should lose your virginity by now? Did he mean you should forget about Peeta? What did he-"

"He said that it was obvious I wanted him and he was doing me a favour by granting my wishes. But I don't want him for sex…I like him, but I'm not ready!"

"My advice is sorting it out with him. Why he did it, if he was just in a bad state, whatever."

"Thanks Glimmer. You really aren't that bad."

"Some compliment you got that fire girl."

"Fine, you're really nice and I think you're a really good friend."

"That's more like it."

…

**AN: Okay, Cato DOES NOT like Clove. He just hates Peeta, and thinks of Clove as his little sister. Why did what he did to Katniss? Oh, you'll find out… remember, more reviews quicker updates! Also, school holidays so more updates anyway!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN AND EASY!**


	16. Chapter 15: Fight

**AN: Feel horrible for not updating quick enough. I know it's horrible, but I seriously have been sooooooo busy lately! Finally, I have found time to write a chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, THANK YOU! Check out my new story **Start All Over**, hopefully you'll like it! Okay, anyway, here's the chapter:**

**Also, sorry, but I just wanted to say the reason I made Cato a cocky jerk in this chapter is because we've had too much of nice sweet Cato. Let's get out cocky Cato for some fun, shall we? **

**I also thought we've had helpless afraid Katniss for too long, and we're going to bring in our special strong Katniss back. How about it? Cocky Cato and strong Katniss are back everybody!**

**Chapter 15: Fight**

Katniss knocks on Cato's bedroom door waiting for an answer.

"Come in!" Cato yells from the other side of the door.

Katniss gently opens the door, popping her head in the room.

"Cato…" Katniss mutters as she stares at him on his bed; shirtless with black tracksuit pants on, resting on his arms.

"What? Oh I get it…you've come to your senses and come back for some real action." Cato smirks while Katniss frowns, though she is very shocked.

'I thought he was going to apologize! I thought that, that… he would say he wasn't thinking straight! What is going on…' Katniss thinks to herself.

"No Cato, I just want to talk." Katniss walks to the end of the bed next to Cato's ankles, and sits down cautious. Would he really…rape her?

"No _darling, _I know you're here for some piece of me. So what are you waiting for? Come at me-"

"Shut up Cato! I just want to fucking talk! Or do you not understand that? I just want to freaking know why you wouldn't stop when I said stop! I want to know why you would think I want you! I want to know why you would do all those things…do you…like me?" Katniss looks at Cato with hope in her eyes, like she WANTS him to love her. But all Cato does is laugh, breaking her heart.

"Haha! You're so funny sometimes Katniss. Of course I don't like you! I flirt with a lot of girls, what makes you think you're so different from everyone else?"

I know what you're thinking. No, Katniss doesn't cry. There isn't hurt in her eyes, she doesn't slap him because he said that, she just replies-

"Okay, now that you've answered that question, how about the others?"

Cato sits up quickly, pulling Katniss down next to him on the bed. She lands next to him but her hands are on his chest, touching his sweet abs. She blushes at the contact, and as soon as Cato notices the red on her cheeks, he grabs her hands and moves them up and down.

"You like feeling those babies don't you? Those sweet, perfect, abs. I mean who wouldn't right Katniss? Like-"

"Can you just answer the stupid questions dickhead?" Katniss yells, though her hands are still on his chest.

"Fine, the reason I did what I did was because…I was desperate. You know, I haven't slept with a girl in a long time and you obviously wanted me so…the two puzzle pieces fit together. If you know what I mean. I'm still desperate by the way." Cato smirks, staring at Katniss' hands that were still on his chest.

She immediately removed her hands from his chest and stood up from the bed.

"Are you serious? So it wasn't because of Clove or anything? You're sick Cato! You use people for reasons that aren't even special!"

"What? Why did you think it Clove?" Cato frowns.

"You were upset she was dating Peeta…"

"So what? You bitch! I would never think about her that way! She's my best friend! She was always there for me when I was little! And you get this sick image in your head that I want to sleep with her so I sleep with you to make her jealous? You sicko!"

"I'm a sicko? Excuse me! You're the one who just told me that you were desperate to have sex and chose me! I thought we were going to have a heart to heart conversation…you were going to tell me things you never told anyone else, something that explained your actions. But no, you're just a pervert!" Katniss stepped in front of Cato and slapped him on the cheek; hard.

She was about to leave but before she could, Cato pinned her to the wall.

"You can't slap me." Cato hissed in a terrifying voice.

"Guess what? I just did."

Cato slammed Katniss on the wall even harder, making her moan in pain.

"Now, did you hear me?"

"I heard it, doesn't mean I'm listening though."

He slammed her into the wall even harder (if possible) and roared.

"I SAID TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME BITCH! YOU KNOW I COULD FUCKING KILL AND RAPE YOU RIGHT? DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT BITCH? YOU LITTLE SKANK!"

Katniss knew she had to be strong. But the pain; it was too much.

"Cato, stop. Now, please…it hurts."

"Really? Why should I? I can't believe you would think about me and Clove in that way…"

"Well I can't believe that you would think I would sleep with you because you're desperate! I didn't know you were so low!"

Katniss made eye contact with Cato and all she sees is…lies.

"You were lying weren't you?" Katniss whispers.

"Maybe." Cato replies.

"Can you tell me the real reason now?"

"You're irresistible." Cato smiles and gently gives Katniss a peck on the lips.

"No Cato…really."

"I was stressing out okay! Clove, she's my best friend, I would never think of her that way. But, with everything else, I was really stressed out. And no, I didn't pick you randomly because I thought you were easy. I picked you because…you always look out for me, you're there for me, you don't see me as a brutal monster. I know it looked like I was going to rape you, and truth is if you didn't push me, I probably wouldn't have stopped. I'm so sorry…for everything. Katniss you really are amazing and irresistible." Cato kisses Katniss passionately.

No surprises, Katniss kissed back.

"Cato…I'm not going to go too far with this…not right now."

"I just want a kiss."

"That, I can deal with it."

They kiss passionately, lips connected together like two puzzle pieces fitting each other perfectly.

Funny thing is, when they're fighting, that's when something clicked in Katniss' mind.

She was definitely in love with him.

**AN: **

**PLEASE FAVIEW. FAVIEWING IS FUN.**


	17. Haters

**AN: This is not a quick update okay? I'm just saying sorry for being a total jackass. Thinking I could make up a word on my own. Who am I kidding? I'm not the smartest kid in the class, I didn't make it up.**

**Me and flyswimr01 already made up, so why do you guys still hate on me? You tell me that I'm overreacting, and I completely understand where you're coming from.**

**For the record, I ALREADY apologized BEFORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE SHE SENT OUT. **

**Thank you to the people, who even were thinking 'what an idiot' didn't say anything. It's awesome you guys didn't hate. **

**Seriously, stop calling me a hater! I do not hate flyswimr01! I never hated her, I was just pissed off! I hate that you're saying 'Haters gonna hate, ignore them' I'm not even hating!**

**It was highly inappropriate of me to call her a 'f**king b**h.' I overreacted, and always told myself "Don't judge someone unless you know them. Especially on the internet." And when I did call her a bitch, I was judging. She probably is a nice person in real life anyway. **

**But you guys judged me way more than I judged her. You guys told me I acted like a 13 year old who just learnt some new swears and wanted to try them out. Well guess what? I am 13! And for the record, I didn't learn any new swear words!**

**I hope you all understand, and stop the hate. We made up anyway.**

**-sMoShFiRe**


	18. AN

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in forever. It's been really tough for me, my dad has just moved out and I haven't been feeling my best. Even if I was happy right now, I've had a major writer's block and still can't think of anything. I feel like I can't even continue this story, but I want to so badly. It's just so hard for me. Please PM me ideas, or else I might have no choice but to discontinue. I've tried my hardest to figure out how to end this story, but in the end nothing makes sense. It's stupid, I don't want to write a story for you guys that doesn't make sense in the end. I'm not in a great state either…writing isn't really helping since it can be stressing, and might just make me feel worst. PM me with ideas, please. I don't know what to do at all…especially with what's going on in my life.**

**Cya Mates~smoshfire**


End file.
